The Art of Life
by Spirit of the Dead
Summary: What truly happened all those millennia ago was covered up in their minds by fabricated memories. The five who forgot the ones they loved. The love they never thought they had. Their true story will now be told. Inners and Hotaru cen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Spirit**_- Don't hurt me. I know I should really be working on my other fics, but right now I'm stuck on them. And I've been wanting to put this out, since I first started working on it. 

_**Tenshi**_- This is going to be a very long fic. Hopefully Spirit will have the will power to finish it.

_**Spirit**_- I know. This is a multi-crossover too, and the couples shall not be announced. You have to read to find them out, but I will give you clues now!! And this is Inner Senshi and Hotaru centered. Usagi and the others will of course make appearances, but will be hardly focused on.

Ami/ someone from Final Fantasy VII

Minako/ someone from Kingdom Hearts

Rei/ someone from Yu-Gi-Oh

Makoto/ someone from Gundam Wing

Hotaru/ someone from Naruto

Feel free to guess as to who the mystery men are. But DO NOT make any suggestions. The pairings have already been decided and shall not be changed by anyone other than myself and that's only if I see that the current pairing is not working...which is highly doubtful.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the anime or games used in this fic. I only own the OC's that will be appearing here and there as well as the most of the plot.

* * *

**88 Pluto's POV 88**

The Silver Millennium. A long since forgotten time, when people lived on the other planets and moons of our solar system. Only few remember their past lives there, and most memories are only thought to be daydreams, or imaginations. For nine beings, it will never be forgotten.. . But was it rightly remembered? Was the time of the great battle against the evil Queen Beryl the memory they thought they knew?

No. It was what they were made to remember. What truly happened all those millennia ago was erased, or rather covered up in their minds by fabricated memories. Because of a certain turn of events, those nine people were not allowed to know the truth. . . I was the one to ensure of that. However, I fear the time for what really happened must now be revealed to you. Soon the others will know of the events that took place in that long ago era. But for now, I will tell you their story. The five whose memories were most concealed. The five who were made to forget the ones they loved. The love they never thought they had. I am the guardian of the Gates of Time. My name is Setsuna, or sometimes Sailor Pluto. And this the true story of what really happened in the Silver Millennium . . .

**88 Inner's and Hotaru's POV 88**

Love, death, pain, and betrayal. How many definitions do you think those words have? We remember those days, when love were the hugs and kisses you got from your parents and relatives. Death was what happened when you squished a bug or your pet goldfish stop moving. The only kind of pain you ever felt was when you fell off the swing, or tripped over the sand box and scrapped your knee. And betrayal. . . was only known as your friends not wanting to play with you that day. Those definitions change once you get older. They hold so much more hurt in so many different ways. They tear into you and never let go. It becomes so unbearable. But as a kid, the hurt only lasts a couple of minutes then is replaced by smiles again. You forget the problem and just play.

Innocence is what we all were in those times. The time of playing silly games, bed time stories and cooties. The day we were thrown into the real world, was a day we could never forget. The day we all met and the day we realized our destiny that we would one day have to fulfill. It was Princess Serenity's 8th birthday, and everyone was there as usual. Makoto brought a small chocolate cake with a bunny painted in pink frosting on it. Ami wore her new blue sun dress that she was afraid to get dirty and Rei was busy smelling each of the flowers in the garden where the party would take place. Minako walked out into that garden holding my mommy's hand and awing at the beauty. It was then a little purple blur ran past her, followed by another that stopped. It was a boy with big violet eyes and spiky black hair. He looked to be about 5 years old.

"No fair Taru-chan!" he called after the little girl he was chasing. It was then he noticed Minako and she shied behind my mother. He just wore a big goofy grin on his face. "Hi, I'm Prince Tenshi wanna play with us?"

"Prince Tenshi?...what planet are you from?" she honestly had never seen him before, and had thought she had met all the inner royal families.

"We're from Saturn!" said the little girl as she walked over. Her hair was cut short and made her look even more cute. She had the same violet eyes as Tenshi. "I'm Princess Hotaru, Tenshi's my brother."

Minako was still so confused. Her mother only smiled and kneeled down to our level. "Minako they are from the outer planets. The rest of the princesses from there are here too."

"Oh." the blonde said, understanding now. The outer planets never really kept in contact with the inner ones.

"Minako-chan! Did you meet the new little rascals?" Makoto asked rushing over and ruffling Tenshi's hair up.

"Hey! Stop that!" he cried.

Makoto only laughed. "They're the youngest in our star system. They're twins too."

"Makoto-nee(big sister) is she from the Earth?" Hotaru asked.

"No she's from Venus the planet of love and beauty." Ami answered also coming over wiping imaginary dirt off her cute dress. At the thought of love Tenshi made gagging noises while Hotaru just giggled. Soon the whole group was playing as if we all had been friends for years. Serenity even joined and we played a game of hide-n-seek. Rei was it and was counting at the tree while we all rushed to hide. Hotaru and Tenshi immediately followed Makoto around. It seemed her natural sisterly instincts had kicked in. She helped them to hide then rushed to her own spot which was near Minako's behind some bushes.

"Aren't they cute?" she whispered.

"Yeah, and they already are calling you "nee". By the way, where are the other outer kids?" she asked.

"Oh they're with the grown-ups. The oldest I think is like 16 and the other two are 14."

"Got you!" came a loud voice from behind. They both felt a hand slap their backs and turned to see Rei. "Now you're both It!"

"There can't be two It's!" Makoto protested.

"Can too!" Rei said placing her hands on her hips.

"Why?"

"Cause I said so." with that she gave a triumphant grin. However it didn't last long. The whole ground suddenly began to shake and everyone fell over. Tea cups and plates on the tables rattled off and crashed to the ground. Hotaru and Tenshi came running over to us, crying. Makoto hugged Tenshi while Rei held Hotaru close. Another sudden shake happened followed by a loud rumbling and screaming. The parents rushed over and grabbed us. Hotaru and Tenshi were torn from the other's as our own mothers grabbed our hands and began to run. Sirens were going off over the palace walls and thick clouds of black smoke seemed to be chasing after us.

Everything was happening so fast. We were all rushed down into one of the Moon palace's cellars where we were handed off to some servants and guards. Our parents then left, closing the cellar doors behind them. We all huddled together, frightened, confused, and shacking. The servants were doing there best trying to calm us down while the guards stood by the doors, weapons ready for anything that might come through them. Tears rolled down our cheeks. Ami tried to back away from the rest. A soft hand landed on her shoulder and she look up. Calm aqua colored eyes gazed back at her. It was an older girl, we assumed to be one of the other princesses. Instantly Ami threw her arms around her and sobbed into her dress. She just held her and ran a comforting hand across her back.

"Shh, it's ok. Everything's going to be alright." she said, her voice sounded so soothing.

"Where'd my mom go?" Ami asked.

"She went to go fight. Earth soldiers and youma are attacking the city. But she'll be fine. She's a senshi after all."

"What's a senshi?" we heard Serenity ask.

The girl put Ami down as two more older ones stepped forward. One looked like a boy but was wearing a navy colored dress while the oldest one had long green hair and dark red eyes. "A sailor senshi is a powerful warrior that protects their planet from evil. All our moms as well as us three are senshi." the boyish one said.

"You're a warrior?" Tenshi asked wide eyed.

The eldest one giggled. "Yep, but we're still in training. All of you girls will one day become senshi too, but not until you turn 13."

"Hey what about me?" Tenshi asked.

"You'll be a warrior too, just not a sailor senshi. Sailor senshi are girls." the one who had held Ami said. "I'm Princess Michiru of Neptune. This is Princess Haruka of Uranus, and Princess Setsuna of Pluto."

Serenity smiled and curtsied. "Nice to meet you." we copied her and introduced ourselves. The older girls then proceeded to teach us games to take our mind off of what was happening outside the palace.

After a couple of hours our parents returned and we were taken home. Though the palace was intact we caught a glimpse of what happened to the city as we past the tall golden gates on our way to the transportation house. Nearly half the city was gone. People were running around trying to help the ones wounded or find their missing family. Queen Serenity was still out there instructing the people. Gentle hands turned our heads to look away from the scene. We looked up at our mothers who just smiled back, but we could see the worry in their eyes as we entered the small building to go home.

That was the first time we had witnessed such devastation, but it was far from our last.

* * *

_**Spirit**_- I probably won't update this for a couple of weeks. I need to get crackin on my other fics.

_**Tenshi**_- _::currently distracted by Spirit's uneaten bowl of cereal::_ huh?? is it over??

**_Spirit_**- Nope. It's just beginning. Next chapter will be about Minako and Hotaru. Well, Please Review!! Ja ne

Death


	2. The Stable Boy and Suitors

_**Spirit**_- Well, another month, another update.

_**Tenshi**_- Spirit forgot to mention that every chapter will reveal one of the girls lover to be.

_**Spirit**_- Yep, also each chapter will feature two of the senshi. This one is Minako's and Hotaru's chapter.

_**Tenshi**_- hope you enjoy!!

Ami/ someone from Final Fantasy VII  
Minako/ someone from Kingdom Hearts  
Rei/ someone from Yu-Gi-Oh  
Makoto/ someone from Gundam Wing  
Hotaru/ someone from Naruto

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the anime or games used in this fic. I only own the OC's that will be appearing here and there as well as the most of the plot.

* * *

Pale blue eyes seemed to glaze over as the memory of the last day of peace played in their owners mind. Letting out a heavy sigh, the girl continued to brush the dirt out of her mare's mane. Her delicate hand glided down a horses neck as she tried to block out the more recent memories of pain. The mare, sensing her discomfort, turned it's chestnut head to look back at her and nip at her long blonde hair. She giggled and patted it's head. For some reason the horse new her better then most people. The only ones she could say that did know her well enough was Princess Ami, and Princess Serenity. But then again, living on different planets then her friends didn't help. 

"Well Cinnamon, do you think I should go back to the palace, or stay here with you a little more?" she asked, dropping the brush back into it's bucket. The horse gave a soft neigh and nuzzled it's head into her chest. Her soft smile grew, "ok, I guess I'll stay here. How about I braid your hair?"

"Princess Minako!" came a frantic voice from outside of the stall.

Poking her blonde head out she found it was one of her maids. "Yes Lucille?"

"Oh there you are. Your mother has been worried sick about you." the rather plump looking maid said as she hiked up her dress to not let it drag in the mud.

"I was just out riding in the fields." Minako replied, stepping out to show the woman she was in her riding attire. Which consisted of brown breeches, black riding boots, a plain white blouse and black riding gloves. When she goes riding, it was the only time she was aloud to wear mens clothing.

Lucille nodded, "alright, I'll just go tell Her Majesty about that." with that she wandered out of the stable and out of sight. Minako just shook her head and went back into Cinnamon's stall. She hated when everyone made it obvious she was on a leash. All of the princess's of the solar system were. And of course, all of them hated it for their own reasons.

Jumping up onto the railing she took some of her mare's hair in her hand and began to braid it. She just stared down at the dark brown hair in her hands emotionlessly. It seemed the stables were the only places she could now feel at peace. It was always so crowded and busy within the castle. Maids and servants running around everywhere, noble ladies always doting on her, her mothers constant reminder to act as lady-like as possible. It all felt so suffocating. She had a care-free spirit, an outspoken one. Though she loved some of the glamor that came with being a princess, the rest of it was just to much. If she felt this way, she wondered how the others felt. No doubt Ami didn't really give to much thought to it. She was to busy spending her days in their castle's enormous library. Rei had some noble friends that she usually was with if not visiting the other princesses, or she would be training her psyche. Makoto just kept the kitchens talking and learning from the chefs there. And of course Serenity was always with her mother visiting Earth, or just getting into trouble.

Again she lost herself in her own thoughts and did not hear someone else come into the stable. It was the new stable-hand who was given the task of cleaning the riding gear and mucking out the stalls. Letting out a quiet sigh when she was finished with the braid, Minako jumped down from her spot on the rail and walked out of her mare's stall. Only to walk straight into the stable boy, knocking both of them over, and the clean saddles he was carrying out of his hands and onto the floor. For a second the reason she was now on the stone ground didn't register in the blondes mind. Then she realized what she had done and looked to the boy she hand bumped into.

"Sorry milady, I didn't know anyone was in here." he said, looking down at the floor. Instantly he got up and offered his hand to her. Minako just stared at him for a moment. He had uneven shoulder length silver hair, and was perhaps Makoto's height. Excepting his hand she pulled herself up and dusted off her bottom.

"Don't worry about it, it was my fault. I guess I was just daydreaming while walking again. That's a bit dangerous for me." she said giving him a goofy grin. It was then she was able to get a look at his face. He was certainly handsome. His most compelling feature had to be his aqua blue eyes though. The last person to have such beautiful colored eyes was Michiru of Neptune. Now she began to wonder if he was from Neptune.

The boy gave her an odd look then said, "um...are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh-yes! I'm fine, sorry. Again it was my fault and I do apologize." she said. She was about to curtsy when she remembered she wasn't wearing a dress, so instead she gave a slight bow.

Now the boy was really looking at her funny. Turning around he picked up the two saddled he had dropped and placed then on one of the stall doors. "What are you doing in here anyways? This place is only for the stable-hands and the royal family."

It took all of Minako's will power to refrain from laughing. Obviously he was new if he didn't know who she was. All the stable-hands knew her, for this was where she did spend most of her time. As politely as she could, she said, "I kind of am one of the royal family."

Instantly he turned to face her and bowed. "Forgive me. I did not know. And it should have not been you who should of apologized earlier."

"But it was my fault." Minako replied, raising a brow. He straightened up.

"But you're the princess, it shouldn't be."

She glared. "I want it to be." There was a moments pause. The boy just stared at her and she just glared back. Then he broke into a fit of laughter. Minako jumped a little at his sudden outburst and looked at him as if he were mad. "What? What's so funny?"

"You are!" he said clutching his stomach. "You actually had me going there. I really thought you were the princess."

"I am!" Minako snapped, stomping her foot like a child.

"Yeah right! The real princess wouldn't 'want' something to be her fault. Princesses act like everything is everyone else's fault." he explained, his laughter dying down.

"I am the Princess of Venus! And I don't like being stereotyped! I happen to know all of the princesses in this system, and none of them ever clam that something wasn't their fault when it rightfully was. . . .Well. . . maybe Serenity does, but that's only if she doesn't want to get in trouble." Minako said.

The boy rolled his eyes at her. "Ok, jokes over. Are you one of the other stable-hands? No. . . you can't be."

"Why not?" Minako asked, now just being curious.

"Cause you're a girl. Girl's don't like to do anything that might get them dirty."

At this, the young princesses face turned red. First this boy thought she was a liar, and now he was continuing to insult her. If she were Rei or Makoto she would have taught him a very painful lesson. But being the non-violent type she was, she had a different method of dealing with him. Removing her gloves she walked over to a small mound of dirt, scooped up some of it, and proceeded in smearing it all over her clean blouse. The boy just stared in shock as she even put a little on her face. Then she walked over to him.

"What's your name?"

". . . I'm. . . Riku." he replied.

"Well Riku, you say I'm not the princess, then I wonder what this is." she said as she lifted her bangs off her forehead. After a few moments a golden-orange symbol appeared on it. It was the sign of Venus, and the indication that she was indeed the princess.

Again, Riku bowed, this time a lot lower. "Please forgive my rudeness. I was only teasing you before, I didn't mean any harm by it."

"Just be thankful it was me and not some of the other princesses I know. They would've tackled you. Not all of us princesses like to stick to mannerisms."she explained letting her bangs drop down. "And why were you teasing me? I wasn't being mean to you."

The silver haired boy shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's just something guys tend to do."

"What? Tease girls?"

"Yep."

"That's mean."

"That's why we do it. It's fun." now it was her turn to roll her eyes. Riku turned away from her and walked over to get the pitchfork. "Anyways I have to muck out the stall now. You may want to leave. . . unless you want to rub dung all over you as well."

Not liking that idea she said a quick good-bye, walked out of the stable, and made her way up to the grand castle. Riku watched her go. A small knowing smirk on his face. She really wasn't like the girl he had always thought she would be. To tell the truth, he really did think that princesses usually were snobby, and conceited. She didn't really act much like a princess, especially when she would stomp her foot when he mad her angry. Shaking his head he decided it was best to get back to work. The horses weren't going to clean out their stalls themselves.

**88 Inside the Castle 88**

Minako proudly walked to her room with her dirt covered clothes. She really did want to change out of them, but seeing as it was keeping her usual fan club away, she didn't mind taking her time. Meeting Riku had certainly been interesting. She wasn't sure what she could make of him. Well, she would eventually find out, seeing as he now worked in one of her safe places. Brushing him aside she began to remember that she had another formal gathering to go to tonight. Her mother wanted to show her off again as usual. That woman thought that she could do no wrong. She was also part of the reason Minako felt so caged. Her mother wasn't exactly what you would call motherly. Instead she was always trying to make sure Minako was perfect, like a little porcelain doll. The blonde didn't think she was that fragile. After all, she was in training to become a senshi.

That's where her father came in. He had hired some of the best teachers from Venus and Mercury to come and teach her martial arts, strategies, weaponry, and anything else useful in combat. She was after all to be the commander of the inner senshi and be Princess Serenity's first in command. Her father was always pushing her to be the best warrior. She didn't see how her parents ever got along. They both wanted her to be completely different things. She did enjoy both to an extent, but the way those two dropped everything on top of her made her wish she could just throw it all away.

"Minako!" came a gasp behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see her mother. Now there was a beautiful woman. Long cascading blonde hair that nearly swept the marble floor. Little jewels were placed here and there it, making it sparkle beautifully when the light hit it. Her dress was a rich wine red color that was 18th century styled. The top was a corset with tight sleeves that flared out at the wrists. At the waist the bottom puffed outwards.

Knowing all to well she was in trouble for being seen wearing mens clothing and dirt, Minako bowed her head. The lecture would be coming on soon. "What in the world happened to you? Why are you wearing that? This is not how the future queen of Venus should appear! How could you stand to be seen like this? It's awful!"

"Forgive me mother. I am on my way to change now." Minako said, still keeping her gaze at the floor.

"I would certainly hope so! Don't let me catch you in that again!" she cried, then turned on her heal and stormed off.

Minako let out a sigh. That hadn't been too bad. She was expecting a slap to the face. Then again she did have dirt on it. Perhaps her mother didn't want to sully her own hands. She refrained from laughing and quickly continued on to her room. If someone else saw her and reported it to her mother she really will get an hour long lecture.

**88888**

A violet eyed girl looked out amongst the many moons of her planet. Most of them were not visible. New Moons. The darkness of the sky sent shivers up her spine. It hadn't been this dark since the war between the inner planets worsened. She wondered how the people of the inner planets were doing. It had been so quiet recently. The only word her planet had gotten, was from the Jupiter Kingdom. They were the only ones who were not being attacked left and right almost every month. The girl sighed. Of course the war had not reached them yet. Did the earthlings even want to challenge the planet known for it's cruelness? Probably not. Not while she existed anyways.

She beautiful, thin, rich purple dress lightly brushed the ground as she walked over to the railing. Resting her gloved arms on it, she continued to gaze and wonder about the other worlds. The worlds she would do anything to be apart of. She was forbidden to leave the palace grounds unaccompanied by at least a whole team of guards. She didn't know whether it was for her protection or for the people of Saturn. The other princesses only needed at least two guards. In a way she felt envious of them. However, they were having to deal with the war and losses. Though she had only met with them a handful of times, they were all nice girls, who she didn't think deserved such harsh times.

Soft steps were heard behind her and she turned to see a large tiger step out onto the balcony. "Princess Hotaru. Why are you out here? You could get sick with this chilly air."

Hotaru smiled at him. "I'm alright Titan. The cold doesn't bother me. I was just wondering how the other princesses are doing. Queen Serenity and her daughter have been on Earth for five days now, trying to negotiate with the king."

"They should be on their way back home then." he assured her. She nodded.

"I know, but still. I have a bad feeling. Something is going to happen, or has already."

Titan shook her head. "I'm sure it hasn't happened yet. If it did we would have gotten word of it from your brother."

"I guess you're right. Why are you here anyways? Has father sent for me?" she asked. Titan nodded and some what grinned.

"Yes, it's about all the suitors you keep chasing away."

Hotaru couldn't help but giggle. It's not her fault she didn't like any of them. They were the stupid pathetic wimps to begin with. Sighing she followed the great cat out of her room and to the throne room downstairs. There sat her father, King Cronus, and her mother Queen Helena. Cronus looked weary and old. His only rich black hair was now whitening and his eyes were becoming colder. Her mother still looked young though. Gorgeous thin ebony hair trailed down to her waist, the strands behind her ears were braided. Letting her violet eyes sparkle she smiled down at her daughter which she returned. However her father looked less than pleased with his youngest child.

He was upon her in an instant. "Hotaru why have you not yet found a man to marry?" he asked.

"Father, none of these men could possibly become the new king of Saturn. Plus they're all afraid of me, you know that. One practically wet himself when I raised my hand to swat a fly." the guards all laughed at this. They once had been afraid of the girl too, but now some were her friends and were amused by others fears.

Cronus scowled. "Then don't raise your hand!" he shouted, the room went silent. The old king sighed and sat back in his chair. "Hotaru I'm trying to be a good father to you and your brother. I wish the gods had not cursed you so, but we can't help that. Please try your hardest to find yourself a good husband and soon."

Hotaru bowed her head. "Yes father..." Queen Helena then rose her hand up to call attention.

"Might I make a suggestion." Cronus nodded for her to continue. "It seems with all this marriage business, our daughter has not had time to collect herself. I propose we take a brake from finding her a subtitle man and call more attention to getting back on good terms with the governors of our moons. The war has been growing. It would be a good idea to gain as many allies as possible."

Cronus thought about it. Hotaru was practically praying for him to say yes. All these balls and tea parties they kept having with the nobles were driving her crazy. "..hm...I don't see why not. But don't think you're off the hook missy. Once I've had a couple of meetings you had better have a list of men waiting."

Hotaru wanted to scream for joy. Instead she curtsied politely while saying, "Thank you Father, thank you mother!" then rushed out of the throne room to go plan on what to do with her new spare time.

Cronus sighed. "I just hope we can find a new king soon." Helena just smiled and placed a hand on his in means of comfort.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Saturn will survive a little longer in your hands."

**88888**

The violet eyed girl practically skipped down the hall. It had been ages since she had last had time to herself. Her father was constantly pushing her to get married. She was only 13. She shouldn't be thinking of such things yet. The other princesses were the ones who were supposed to be dealing with this problem, they were older. It didn't help that her father had forbad her from ever learning how to be a senshi. She thought being one would help counter the prophecy that had been set into action on the day of her and her brothers' birth. Remembering what she was fated to bring made her eyes glass over. It was because of that "curse", as her father put it, that she wasn't allowed to do anything. She wasn't allowed to visit the others much, nor train in the arts of fighting. Her father said it was to help contain her power. In truth, she knew he also feared her. Every time she walked in a room his eyes would betray him for a split second. It wasn't that hard to figure out, she had seen that look all her life.

The maids were now in her bedroom, throwing out the used sheets and putting the new ones on the bed. They continued cleaning, not noticing her. Instead of bothering them she decided to go to the library. Perhaps she could find some books she hadn't read already or read some of her favorites again. She went inside and began going through the isles. Since she was not to learn to be a senshi she would spend her days here, reading all the books. Finding a few new ones was going to be hard. It was a very large library though. She wondered how the one of Mercury looked. The planet was best known for it's scholars.

Suddenly someone waved a book in her face and she gasped in surprise. This made a chuckle come out of the person behind her. Turning she saw it was her twin brother, Tenshi. He looked exactly like her. Only his hair was about three inches long and spiked upwards. He also had a small little ponytail on the nape of his neck. "Hey sis, how have you been."

She punched his arm then took the book. "You idiot, you scared me half to death!"

He just smiled. "That was the point. That's a new book by the way. It comes from Pluto. Charon gave it to me, and since I'm not much of a reader I'm going to give it to you." he said.

"Well aren't you generous? Anyways what are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be training to become the next Grim Reaper?" Hotaru asked as she skimmed through the first few pages of the books. That was his side of the prophecy. Though they were twins he was older, and would have been King of Saturn. But it was foretold that he was needed as the next Grim Reaper of their solar system. So now she was stuck being the future queen and needing to find a husband.

Tenshi laughed nervously. "Well yeah, but I'm taking today off. Besides it's not like you're busy or anything. Father gave you some time off from your man hunt."

"It sounds disgusting when you say it like that." she said as they both walked over to a table and sat across from each other.

"Oh yeah, before I forget I have something to give to you." Tenshi said and began to rummage around in his pockets. Hotaru stopped talking and waited. Finally he produced a necklace with a purple locket. Engraved on the front was the sign of their planet. He placed the necklace in her extended hand and she began to inspect it better. "I have one too see." he said holding up one that was around his neck and that was black.

"I have yours and our parents picture inside it. Who's picture are you going to put in yours?" he asked.

Hotaru grinned. "Titans and our parents." again he pouted.

"What about my picture Ru-chan?" she cringed, she hated that name. Only Tenshi was allowed to call her that, but it still was annoying.

She smirked at him after a moment though. "I'm just kidding Tenshi. Of course I'll put your picture in it. When I get one that is."

"What? Is it my fault I think pictures steal your soul?"

"You know very well that they don't, so yes it is your fault. Anyways thank you for the locket. I really do love it." she said and got up to hug him. Tenshi stopped pouting, smiled and hugged his sister back.

After she sat back down, she opened her book and began to read. Tenshi watched her for a few minutes, smiling. He rarely got to see her anymore, they had been inseparable as children. Now he was always off with Charon, the old grim reaper that was teaching him everything. To put it bluntly, he hated his job. He hated watching the souls as they try to stay with their bodies. He hated listening to their screams day in and day out. Sighing he got up, calling his sisters attention away from her new book. "Well I better go see how things are going back at Styx. Tomorrow we should hang out. Just like old times."

She nodded and waved as he walked out of the library. A soft smile was spread across her face. For some reason, even though her brother was a complete idiot at times, he always seemed to make her feel better.

**88 With Tenshi 88**

Tenshi whistled a little as he walked down the hall, but he soon stopped and his smile quickly vanished. Instead a frown took it's place. How he wished he could tell her what was to come of her and the other princesses. So much bloodshed and pain awaited the planets' futures. Even he, the future Grim Reaper was powerless to stop it. The Grim Reaper of this time, was the same. Neither ever went out and killed on their own. The Judgements chose their victims. All they did was sever the bond between the soul and the body. If they didn't then the soul would rot along with the corpse, and soon become nothingness. That was the job of a Grim Reaper. That and to make sure the souls that had been corrupted by evil would not find their way back to the other worlds.

Sighing Tenshi turned around and went to find his mother and father. Since he was here, he might as well see them too. However a white female tiger got in his way. It was Pandora, his own guardian animal as Titan was to Hotaru. Since he went to the river Styx she had stayed here to watch over his family for him. The great cat purred and walked over to him. Tenshi kneeled down and petted her on the head.

"Hey Pandora. Long time no see." he said.

She nodded. "Yes it has been long. So long that I wonder why your sister hasn't killed me yet." the violet eyed boy smiled. Hotaru and Pandora never got along and it appeared that hadn't changed one bit. "Something is troubling you Prince Tenshi. What is it?"

He sighed and looked away. "The future...it always troubles me, you know that."

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Just watch over my mother and father. They will need your support in time. Look after yourself as well. Dark times are approaching, and this time..there might not be a happy ending."

* * *

**_Spirit_**- well that's all for now 

_**Tenshi**_- the next chapter will be Ami and Rei.

_**Spirit**_- Please Review!! Ja ne

Death


End file.
